Nagi Shishiouka
"An elite soldier who can levitate" Description A soldier who was assigned to the military from a very young age after they took an interest in her levitation ability. She has a very strong sense of doing what’s right, which unfortunately caused her to be alienated by those around her. Due to this, she began to subconsciously value ‘being needed by someone.’ Although she is in great shape, she has a self-conscious side to her, and will sometimes use her control over gravity to lessen her weight when on a scale. Evaluation (Spoilers) 1/2 xx/xx/2014 Research Building D, Zero Gravity Room Test subject "N004" xx/xx: Nervous first meeting with the subject. Tests will begin starting today. We're calling this a test on paper, but there are no concrete hypotheses to base it on. I don't want to say that we have no idea what's going to happen, but it's true that we're... pretty much going into this blind. There's no knowing what the subject will show, think, or do... At any rate, I should go get her. xx/xx: First meeting is over. Then again, we didn't really meet face to face. I only confirmed the subject entering the zero gravity room, through a camera set inside. She looks just like an ordinary child. The whole thing makes me uneasy... but I heard about some of the tests done to the other subjects, and I'm gld that I'm in charge of this girl. xx/xx: Gave the usual order to the subject to play with the many blocks in this room. All the usual toys from a typical playroom are in here as well, scattered through the area along with the blocks. It would appear the only difference is that this rrom has zero gravity. I'll observe the subject as she acclimates to this room, full of playthings, and see what she does. 2/2 xx/xx/2014 Research Building D, Zero Gravity Room Test subject "N004" xx/xx: Just like yesterday, the subject keeps surprising me. She adjusted immediately to the zero gravity room she was put inside, without needing any kind of explanation. It seems like she immediately understood what was controlling this room. After drifting through the air for a while, she landed herself on the ground, while all the toys and objects around her kept floating aimlessly. xx/xx: The subject has been placed in the zero gravity environment today as well. I told her again to play with the blocks, but... somehow, the blocks are beautifully gathering in a stream around the subject. All she has to do is gesture, and the blocks naturally gather without her even having to touch them. They're... making shapes on their own. A dolphin the size of the subject herself forms from the sea of blocks, and swims slow circles around her. Its composition reforms countless times with every moment, making it look as if it's alive. ...I can't believe what I'm seeing. xx/xx: I ended up running late to the test's starting time today, and the subject had to spend some time alone in the zero gravity room for a while. According to the others' reports, she was playing with the dolphin again today for some time. When I reached the observation booth, though, I thought there must have been some kind of mistake with the gauges and readouts. I thought that the zero gravity settings must surely have malfunctioned. Tables and chairs were lined up neatly on the ground. The toys, blocks, and other objects were neatly placed in boxes, like in the usual playroom, and the clothes were placed on hangers... She did it all. She somehow managed to give everything in the zero-gravity room its own gravitation. Today marks the end of the tests on subject N004. This whole test was started based on little more than blind optimism and curiosity, and yet... what I've seen here today goes beyond anything we could have even based the test on. Beyond everything we thought we knew as nature law. ...That's all I can think to say. Quotes To be added. Trivia * Nagi's stats are based on MOV and AGI. * Nagi uses a submachine gun(similar to Toya) as her weapon. * Nagi can levitate and ignore structures(similar to Agito). Gallery Edit Category:Characters